


postcards.

by selenomancy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU where WoL doesn't know of emet ... Yet., F/M, M/M, slightly canon divergent, wol hardly remembers amaurot but ... soulmates au with emet time !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenomancy/pseuds/selenomancy
Summary: The WoL receives postcards from a mysterious man named Emet-Selch. He spins grand tales of a lovely city nestled on a faraway coast named Amaurot, and addresses you as he would a friend, a confidant, or even a lover would. You find yourself rather confused, both at his postcards, the odd longing in your heart, and the city that only exists in a dream.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 20





	postcards.

If there was a word in which to describe your mysterious penpal, it must be “ _ faithful _ ”.

_ Penpal _ .

The term brings a rather silly look to your face as your fingertips brush against the faintly textured cardstock upon the table, its cream-hue rather pleasing to the eye.  _ Surely this is no ordinary postcard, you think, tracing fingers _ along the lovely scalloped edge of the paper itself. Surely, this is no  _ ordinary  _ man, whose scrip and fanciful messages leave you with a sense of homesickness blooming between your ribs.

Homesickness, ironically, for a place you swear you’ve never been, let alone  _ see _ .

So very faithful is this extraordinary man, that he sends you a postcard the sixth of each turn of the moon. He spins a tale of a city that sits upon the coast, whose spires reach out to the pinnacle of the heavens, and whose many windows seem to shimmer like diamonds upon a tapestry at nightfall. He writes to you in a wholly theatrical manner, yet it seems far too genuine for a mere role to play.

And so you turn the little piece of paper in your hand, away from the loops of his marvelous scrip, to an equally marvelous painting of a building titled “ _ Akadaemia Anyder _ ”. Emet-Selch tells you it’s a place of learning, a place where scholars come together to harness the power of Creation. He weaves wonders of Mitron, of Halmarult, of one who he refuses to name -- all grand scholars in their own design. He tells you of how he knows you’d feel right at home. 

He paints a vivid picture with his words, and the adventurer in your heart cries out to journey, even if you know Amaurot simply cannot exist. 

_ How very strange it is, _ you think.  _ Why does my heart yearn for a place no man has heard of? _

The light of day has slipped below the mountains, and the soft blankets of your bed beckon you once more. With a practiced motion, you slip the card into the neat stack you’ve come to keep them in, and rise from your perch upon the stool.

The warmth of your bath draws out the stress of playing hero for the night, and as you don your silks and slip beneath the covers once more, you feel yourself falling.

Falling into a dream, beneath the waves the kiss the shore, and into a pair of long-forgotten, loving arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Deep Water Prompt #1898
> 
> “I was receiving postcards from a charming town on the coast, that despite many hours of research, didn’t seem to exist.”
> 
> \--
> 
> just a little warm-up I wanted to write for emet! i absolutely did not proofread this .. oops!
> 
> my thanks to the lovely Book Club for linking fun prompts to write for ! ♥♥♥


End file.
